rainbowmagicfanartfandomcom-20200215-history
Eliza the Exfoliate Fairy
Eliza is a Pamper Fairy. She makes sure exfoliation works properly and is safe. Her magic object is an avocado. If a goblin mashes it up, exfoliation will be ruined forever. She is a cousin of Bearnice the Beauty Mask Fairy, Eliza is the 1st Fairy in The Pamper Fairies. Appearance Eyes: Brilliant cerulean Hair: Brilliant Yellow with Brilliant Gold streaks. It is tied up in an updo. She wears a floral tunic, a denim jacket, dark blue leggings and blue pumps. Story By PamperFairyContributor “Oh, I can’t wait for our special sleepover with The Angels!” Rachel Walker cried in excitement. “I know!” her best friend, Kirsty Tate replied smiling. The two had met The Angels before when they went to a concert. Serena, Emilia and Lexy had invited them once more to a special sleepover they had organised. They were staying with them for a week with plenty to do. Kirsty peeped at the pale pink invitation just to make sure her parents were driving and leading Rachel’s parents the right way. The girls’ parents were staying in a nearby hotel as a special treat. Dear Kirsty and Rachel, Thank you for joining us on our special sleepover. Here are the details: Day: 7th June- 14th June Time: 5:00pm Where: Berrybury Hotel Be there! From Serena, Emilia and Lexy- The Angels xxx “I hope Jack Frost stays out of our way this time!” Rachel wished. “Me too,” replied Kirsty. “But hopefully he doesn’t like pampering!” The two giggled quietly so Kirsty’s parents couldn’t hear. They had a special secret that no one else but them knew. They were friends with the fairies of Fairyland! Whenever Jack Frost and his mischievous goblins made trouble, the girls always solved the problem. The ride came to an end very quickly and the girls scurried out. In front of them, there was a gigantic building lit up by bright lights. A glass door stood in front of them. “Be safe, girls!” Mr Tate called to them as they approached the revolving glass doors. “We’ll see you tomorrow!” Mrs Walker called as well. “If there are any troubles, just call us!” Rachel and Kirsty blew a kiss to their parents and excitedly hurried round the doors. Inside the hotel, there was a reception in the middle of the welcome room. The floor was a red, silky carpet and there was a lift in the wall. “Hello, Miss!” Rachel smiled bravely to the receptionist. “Um… We’re here to see The Angels at 5:00pm.” The receptionist raised her head. “The Angels? They’re right here!” Kirsty and Rachel span round to see a lovely sight. The three angels were lounging on a sofa with orange cocktails. “Hi, girls!” Lexy smiled, lifting a hand to wave. “We were waiting for you!” “Hello!” said Rachel, running over to them. They surrounded her and Kirsty and they hugged each other. “Right, let’s start with our pampering straight away!” Emilia cried. “And then we’ve got a new rented film shipped over from the USA that hasn’t been released yet!” “This is going to be the best sleepover yet!” sighed Kirsty happily. “Oh, Kirsty! Look at those flowers over there!” Rachel pointed out quietly. “They seem to be sparkling!” “Do you think we’re going to have another fairy adventure?” whispered Kirsty cautiously. “Serena! Could we look at these flowers? They’re so beautiful!” Rachel acted. “Yep! That gives us more time to get the exfoliating mixture ready!” Serena said, winking. The Angels swaggered up the stairs next to the lift. Rachel knelt down by the flowerpot, making sure the receptionist couldn’t see. A rose from the bouquet started to vibrate and WHOOOSSSHH! A glittery fairy appeared in the petals. “Hi!” cried a very pretty fairy. She had blonde locks tied into a bun and wore a denim jacket. Underneath, she wore a floral tunic and purple leggings with pink pumps. In her grasp, she held a sparkling purple wand. “You must be Rachel and Kirsty! I’m Eliza the Exfoliate Fairy!” she smiled, sighing with relief. “Is Jack Frost on something?” asked Kirsty. “Like he always is?” “You’ve guessed it! You see, the us fairies, the pampering fairies are holding a great, big pampering festival where we all have a goat pampering other fairies,” explained Eliza, flicking her hair a bit. “Jack Frost wanted a pamper for himself but he didn’t receive an invitation. That’s because the post fairy came too early and we hadn’t written an invitation for him then.” “And…” Rachel said. “Is that it?” “Nope,” Eliza said quickly. “He decided to steal our magical objects that made pampering fun!” “Oh no!” cried Kirsty. “Then our pamper with The Angels will be ruined as well!” Eliza nodded solemnly. “That’s why I need you girls to help me! Will you?” “Of course!” said the two girls. “Phew! I was hoping you’d say that.” Eliza smiled. “Perhaps I could tell the king and queen you’re helping us and you could… like… have a little rest before exploring!” “Sure! Come when you need us.” offered Rachel. Nodding gracefully, the fairy flicked her wand and she disappeared. “I guess we’ll be having an adventure after all!” smiled Kirsty. “Hey, girls…” said a voice. Lexy walked into sight looking down. “We couldn’t find the avocados we use for the exfoliating mixture. I think we’ll have to cut that part out…” “What will we do today?” asked Kirsty disappointed. “Well, there’s a market down the road and some really cool clothes are being sold over there. Why not go and have a visit?” Lexy suggested. “Be back in one hour and we’ll hopefully find the avocados…” Rachel and Kirsty nodded and handed Lexy their suitcases. They slumped off through the revolting doors. “Well at least we have time to look for Eliza’s magic object!” said Rachel, brightening up. Just then, a pink sparkle sparked in the air before them and Eliza appeared. “Hello, girls!” she called. “Shall we start looking for my magic avocado?” "Your magic avocado?” Kirsty repeated. “It helps make all exfoliating mixture safe to use and actually work!” explained Eliza helpfully. “It’s like any other avocado, but it’s very sparkly!” “Where would we find avocados?” wondered Rachel, stroking her chin. “At the market!” Kirsty piped up. “Let’s go to the market and explore the vegetable section!” Eliza flew into Rachel’s trouser pocket and the two girls started strolling along the pavement, passing blurry cars and rushing citizens. They finally reached the market, where hundreds of stores were layered out in lines. Only a few people wove in and out of the isles. They walked to the vegetable section, hoping to find a sparkly avocado. “No, I want the avocado, because it’s green!” Rachel, Kirsty and Eliza heard. “It’s not fair! You stole it so I don’t see why you should hold it!” another voice argued. “That doesn’t make sense!” the first voice squabbled. “As I stole it, I should hold it!” “Who’s that?” whispered Kirsty. “Goblins, of course!” Eliza said. “They always squabble.” “They must have the magic avocado!” Rachel said. Kirsty led Rachel to where the squabbling was. Two ugly, green goblins sat in the corner fighting for an avocado. One grasped a green avocado and it sparkled. “That must be it!” gasped Eliza. She flew out from Rachel’s pocket without thinking and sped towards the goblins. “FAIRIES!” one shrieked. The two goblins stopped fighting and went to grab Eliza. She screamed as a goblin grabbed her and shoved her into a glass jar. “Help!” she cried. Eliza shouted helplessly at the girls. Kirsty watched her in horror. The goblins grinned and shook the jar about. Eliza rattled inside the jar. “We’ve got your pesky fairy and your avocado!” one goblin smirked. “What will we do with it?” “We’ll mash it up! Our skin needs ex-ex-exfoi-e…” one goblin said. He had trouble saying exfoliating. “Exfoliating, you idiot!” the other goblin snapped. “True… Our skin does need exfoliating. He seized a sieve from a storage box and was just about to plunge it into the green goodness. “No! Don’t let them do that!” mouthed Eliza. “It will break the avocado’s magic!” “What’s that smell?” asked Rachel, pretending to sniff. “It smells like… bogmallows!” “Bogmallows?” shrieked the goblins. “Where?” “Over there behind that box… I think,” said Kirsty. One goblin got up to rush for it, but the other clenched the avocado. “You’re just trying to trick us, aren’t you?” he said. “I’m not moving one centimetre!” Eliza sat up hearing all of this. She waved her want and sparkles of purple fairy dust flew into the goblin’s noses. “Hmm… I can smell bogmallows after all!” said the goblin that was holding the avocado. “Yes, gooey, cheesy and mouldy bogmallows!” tempted Rachel. “I can’t wait gobble them all up!” “All of them!” Kirsty added making sure they really tempted the goblins. “Right, show me where they are!” the goblins cried. Kirsty pointed behind the pile of boxes farthest away from them and the goblins rushed off, leaving the avocado and Eliza. “Yes!” cried Eliza as Rachel unscrewed the jar lid. Kirsty knelt down to pick up the avocado and give it to Eliza. It shrank into fairy size and Eliza fluttered over to the girls “Thank you for all your help!” she smiled. “I can’t thank you enough!” “But we’re not done yet,” Rachel said, pausing Eliza. “We have to find the other pampering fairies’ objects!” Eliza grinned at the girl. “Well remembered! Now, I have to return this avocado to the fairy kitchen. See you later!” “BYE!” Rachel and Kirsty chorused. The fairy disappeared in a wink and the girls headed back to the hotel. When they got there, Serena, Emilia and Lexy stood in the hotel reception. “Guess what?” Emilia smiled. “Lexy found the avocados in her wardrobe!” “I don’t know how it got there, but at least we can start pampering!” Serena added. They led Rachel and Kirsty up to the hotel room and found two sofas lined up with each other. The girls had a wonderful time that night and slept with super-soft skin. “I hope we meet another pamper fairy tomorrow!” whispered Kirsty as the two snuggled in their own little room. “Me too, but first we have to have some beauty sleep!” Rachel agreed. She slowly closed her eyes. Category:Fairies Category:Fairy suggestions Category:None of the Fairies in this Wiki Category:The Pamper Fairies Category:LexsJB's pages Category:Blonde characters Category:Characters wearing leggings Category:Characters wearing ballet pumps Category:Long haired characters Category:Characters who wear dresses Category:E Category:Pony tailed faries Category:First fairies in the group Category:Characters who wear blue Category:Fairies with blue wings Category:Characters who wear jackets Category:Drawn fairies Category:Fanmade fairies Category:Books where the girls get captured